


First Rodeo

by Junker



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, buckets of semen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junker/pseuds/Junker
Summary: Ryder asks Drack if he wants to bang, and Drack is surprised both by the question and by how he's into it.





	First Rodeo

**Author's Note:**

> I took some liberties on Krogan anatomy because as charming as one dick with four testicles is, I like writing about two dicks and have very little opportunity to do so.

Vetra’s eyes widened and Drack almost did a double take. He’d just been eating with Vetra at the small kitchen table when that pyjak pathfinder came out of nowhere and asked him. Drack said, “Sorry kid, my hearing’s not what it used to be. What did you ask me?”

Ryder puffed out his chest and said, “If you’re interested, I’d like to bang.”

So he had heard right. Drack laughed and said, “Kid, I would break you in half.”

With a cocky grin, Ryder said, “This isn’t my first rodeo.”

Vetra laughed at that. Drack surprised himself by even knowing what Ryder meant, and Ryder surprised him by actually fucking a krogan before. Drack said, “All right, if you think you can handle it kid, I’m in.”

He wasn’t entirely sure why he agreed. Maybe it was going a little over 600 years without a good rut, or maybe it was glory of it all. Ryder was a spitfire - enthusiastic and headstrong and, yeah, a little dumb. He liked Ryder fine and reminded Drack of himself in his youth. Poor kid probably thought he was invincible despite the rest of his family’s current statuses. He hoped Ryder wouldn’t end up like him at his equivalent age - hell, maybe Ryder would be lucky if he was in half the shape he was.

“Okay,” Ryder said, beaming confidence. “We’ll meet in my cabin in ten?”

“Ryder, I’m eating.”

“Thirty?”

“Sixty,” Drack said.

“All right.”

Ryder left with a jaunty step, and Vetra stared at Drack while he tried to eat. Vetra said, “Please don’t accidentally kill the human pathfinder.”

“I would go down in krogan history for fucking the human pathfinder to death,” Drack said with a laugh. “But I know how to be delicate, Vetra.”

Vetra said, “Should we plan for Ryder to be unavailable for tomorrow?”

Drack hesitated. He said, “Yeah. Maybe give him two days.”

*

Ryder paced a bit nervously in his room. He wore only his boxers, half-wanting to just be naked, but not daring to be quite so bold. Drack walked into his room still completely in his armour. The krogan looked him up and down for a moment and said, “Gonna need a minute to take this off. Didn’t want to just walk around in a towel.”

“Oh, all right.”

Ryder sat on the bed as Drack unceremoniously removed his armour. Ryder tried to scrounge up some small talk, but Drack said, “It might take me some time to get hard. My equipment isn’t what it used to be, and humans aren’t usually my type. I can jerk off a bit.”

“I can help with that,” Ryder said. “I can just, like, suck you off.”

“Kid, I had no idea you were so thirsty for krogan dick.”

“I thought it was pretty obvious,” Ryder said. “I do have that shirt that has ‘Slut for Krogans’ on it.”

“I don’t think I’ve seen it.”

“I’m joking.”

“You should get one,” Drack said, removing the final pieces. “You might get more dick that way.” 

Drack stood for a moment naked in front of him. Ryder took the sight of him in - where plates started and spread, and what areas were his less ridged skin. Both of his shafts were soft and nestled under a soft, overhanging belly. Grabbing the lube off the nightstand, Ryder moved to kneel on the ground in front of him. He tried to think of something clever to say, but with Drack’s four testicles at his eye-level, he was left slightly speechless.

It was, in fact, his very first rodeo and he was in way over his head. 

“Are you waiting for permission?” Drack asked.

“No- no I was just admiring,” Ryder said.

He took one of Drack’s shafts into his hand. His foreskin was a thin layer of plain skin, but he saw Drack’s shaft had similar plating on it, though he suspected it was a bit more malleable. Ryder’s cock perked up at the thought of one of these cocks in his ass. Ryder put some lubricant onto his hands and fisted the cock on his hand, gently drawing the foreskin back to get a better looking at the plating. The movement alone stiffened his cock in his hand. Ryder took the head of his cock into his mouth while jerking him off at the base of his shaft. He took Drack’s other cock into his hand and jerked it off as well.

Ryder looked up to see Drack’s yellow-green eyes on him, and as he started sucking him off harder, Drack’s strong hand gripped the top of his head. Ryder’s cock ached in response, and he was rock-hard just from sucking him off. He wanted to jerk himself off, but his hands were full of Drack’s dicks. He drew more of Drack’s cock into his mouth and took his hand off Drack’s shaft to pull down his boxers enough to free his dick. He gave his dick one good stroke before gripping Drack’s cock again.

Drack’s cocks were so thick he couldn’t wait to feel one pounding into his ass. He’d never taken something so huge before. Ryder relaxed as Drack’s grip tightened in his hair to push his mouth to suck off more of his shaft. Drack bucked into Ryder’s mouth and Ryder eagerly sucked it off while swirling his tongue along the underside of his shaft. He freed Drack’s cock and gave himself another good jerk before feeling around to massage one of Drack’s testicles. Drack sharply took in air and pulled more of Ryder’s mouth onto his shaft.

Drack said, “Fuck, your mouth feels good.” Ryder smiled around his shaft and Drack pulled his head off of his cock. Drack continued, “You want to take it in your ass, Ryder?”

“God yes, but let me suck one of your testicles first.”

Drack lifted Ryder and, as he leaned back on the bed, he put Ryder on top of him so Ryder’s head was at his dicks. Ryder took both of his cocks into his hands. He jerked them off again as he wrapped his tongue around one of Drack’s testicles. It was surprisingly soft, and he took it into his mouth with ease. Drack ripped off Ryder’s boxers and he lifted him a bit as his claws slightly dug into Ryder’s ass when he spread his ass cheeks. Ryder nuzzled into the other testicles as he sucked one. When Drack’s thick tongue pressed into his ass, Ryder gasped and released it. “What’re you-”

“Best way to get your ass ready for this dick,” Drack said. “Does it feel all right?”

“Christ yes.”

“Then just relax and enjoy.”

Drack’s thick tongue continued exploring his ass as Ryder tried to suck his testicles between gasps. Ryder gripped Drack’s legs to keep himself steady as Drack’s tongue filled his ass. It was easily as stiff as a human dick, but responsive and nimble. Ryder could hardly contain himself. He panted and groaned while hoping that the sensation alone against his testicles was enough for Drack.

“You’re noisier than that damned pyjak. Too bad we don’t have another krogan on board to shove his dick in your mouth.”

Ryder tried to catch his breath. “Another cock wouldn’t - wouldn’t shut me up.”

Drack squeezed his ass and said, “Try sucking one of mine while I finish up here. I don’t want the whole crew knowing about how good I am in bed.”

Ryder complied and took the other cock into his mouth. He sucked it roughly, and Drack bucked into his mouth. He waited a moment before pressing his tongue back into his ass. Ryder continued sucking and stifled his groans with it. His own cock was painfully hard now. It ached for any ounce of attention, and Ryder thought he’d come from any light touch. Drack’s tongue curled inside of him, and Ryder groaned against Drack’s shaft. Drack pushed Ryder’s head down on his cock, and Ryder loved having it forced onto him. Drack continued eating Ryder’s ass out with his face now pressing against his ass, and Ryder tried sucking him off between his groans. His cock brushed against Drack’s stomach and Ryder knew he was nearly at his limit before he even got Drack’s cock into his ass.

Drack’s tongue curled inside of him. Arching against against Drack, Ryder shot his load across Drack’s stomach. Drack continued eating him out as Ryder’s cock continued to ooze. Drack kept Ryder’s groans smothered with his cock. When he pulled his tongue out of Ryder’s ass, he released Ryder’s head as well. “Ready for the main course?” Drack asked.

“Yeah,” Ryder said, trying to catch his breath.

Drack lifted him again to press him back against the bed and then pull him back onto all fours. He positioned himself behind Ryder, with one leg off the bed, and he edged the head of his cock into Ryder’s ass. Ryder relaxed, surprised at how smoothly his massive cock pressed into him. Ryder groaned as Drack pulled his hips back onto his cock. Drack’s second cock pressed against his leg.

Drack started slow. He let his cock slowly hit deeper and deeper as he gently eased Ryder’s hips against him. Ryder’s whole body knotted in pleasure with his nipples stiffening. He groaned again. “You’re so soft,” Drack said. “It’s nice for someone my age, if not a little vanilla.”

Ryder hardly considered a krogan cock in his ass vanilla. Ryder tried to keep his voice steady as he asked, “Anything you want me to do?”

“You’re doing fine, kid.”

Ryder was pleased, and when Drack pumped deeper into him, he was basically in heaven. He groaned again and bucked back onto Drack’s dick. Drack gripped Ryder’s hips and pulled him back onto his cock. Ryder gripped his sheets as Drack pounded into him rougher. His huge, ridged cock felt unlike anything Ryder had experienced, and Ryder’s cock stiffened again. “Harder,” Ryder said. “Don’t hold back.”

Drack dug his claws into his thighs and pounded into him roughly as Ryder bounced back on his dick. He gripped Drack’s other cock and stroked it against his own. Drack ground his hips against Ryder’s ass as he held his cock in its entirely inside of him. Ryder groaned and shuddered with his grip fumbling on Drack’s cock. Drack pulled back to pump quickly into him again with his testicles pressing against Ryder’s ass. 

Ryder used both hands on his and Drack’s cock to keep his grip firm as he jerked them off. His face pressed into the mattress, smothering his groans. The unique texture of Drack’s cock felt amazing against his own, though it was hard to fully appreciate it with Drack’s other cock pounding into his ass with earth-shattering pleasure. When Ryder shifted positions, Drack lifted Ryder’s leg up to fuck him from a better angle. Drack cursed under his breath, and Ryder’s toes curled in pleasure. He loved how Drack moved him around with such ease, and he loved that he’d end up littered in scratches from it.

Drack’s breathing turned faster as he roughly pulled Ryder back into each deep thrust. Ryder’s cock ached as his limit started to near again. Drack’s huge cock nearly left him helpless to do nothing but writhe in pleasure. Ryder tried to jerk them off harder as he gasped, “Don’t stop. Finish in me.”

Chuckling, Drack said, “Kid, you’re something else.”

“Don’t – don’t call me kid when you’re balls deep in my ass,” Ryder replied.

Drack laughed a bit harder. “Whatever you want, Ryder.”

With a grunt, Drack pounded into him harder. He held his cock deep inside of him for a moment before pulling back to repeat the motion. His claws scraped against Ryder’s leg and hip as he completely controlled the hard, deep pace. Groaning, Ryder gave their shafts a firm squeeze as he tried to keep a steady pace. His cock already oozed, with more of his orgasm spilling out with every one of Drack’s thrusts. Drack sharply took in air and held his cock completely inside Ryder as he started to come in Ryder’s ass. He let out a grunt as he pumped his orgasm into Ryder’s ass while slowly drawing his cock out. The sensation sent Ryder over the edge. When he groaned louder, Drack shoved his face into the mattress to smother the noises. It only turned on Ryder more.

Drack’s orgasm wasn’t finished as he pulled his cock out of Ryder’s ass, and he jerked himself off with a few grunts as he shot the rest of his load on Ryder’s back. Drack’s thick orgasm drizzled down Ryder’s legs while his own clung to his stomach. He loved being coated in it, and he tentatively pressed a finger into his ass and drew more of Drack’s semen out of him.

Trying to catch his breath, Ryder said, “One down.”

“Ryder, you can give it a break,” Drack said.

But Ryder turned around and started to jerk Drack’s other cock off. “I’ll suck you off,” Ryder said. “You could grip my head and fuck my mouth. Just make sure you come in it.”

“Kid, you could drown.”

“Well don’t hold me down when you shoot your load,” Ryder said, a bit huffy. “I always finish the job.”

“You don’t even finish the morning crossword.”

“Well, they’re impossible,” Ryder said. “And I’m good at this.”

“Cocky,” Drack said. He shrugged and continued, “Go ahead. Just be careful with the quad. They’re a bit sensitive after that.”

“Is there anything you want me to do?” Ryder asked as he jerked him off.

“You’re covered in my orgasm and have my dick in your hand. You’re doing fine.”

Ryder smiled, quite pleased with himself. Drack shifted so both of his legs were off the bed, and Ryder stretched out on his stomach as he sucked Drack’s cock from the side. His own cock was tender against the mattress, but he wanted Drack to see his semen glistening on his back. Drack’s hand lightly rested on his head while Ryder’s head bobbed on his cock. One arm propped himself off on Drack’s leg, and he jerked Drack’s cock off at the base of his erection. Drack’s other cock lay spent against his leg.

Drack let out a contented sigh, and his hand brushed down Ryder’s back before squeezing his ass cheek. Ryder jerked him off faster as his tongue curled around the head of his cock. Drack gripped his head again, a bit tighter, with his claws digging into his scalp. Ryder worried his own cock would get interested again. It was already so sore, but having a krogan fuck his mouth was so hot. Drack exhaled as he started moving Ryder’s head against his cock, and Ryder’s lips eagerly slid along his thick shaft. Drack’s mouth was slightly open with his tongue curling inside his mouth. “I can’t decide if I like your mouth or ass more.”

Tightening his grip on Ryder’s head, he bucked up into his mouth. Ryder loved it, eagerly sucking every new inch Drack offered him. Ryder held Drack’s legs and let only his mouth work Drack’s shaft. Drack kept Ryder’s head tilted so Ryder could see him, and Ryder ate up the hungry way Drack watched him. Drack said, “I think I like you best when there’s a big cock in your mouth.”

Ryder winced as his cock stiffened. Something about a big krogan liking him mostly for sex really turned him on. Ryder moved his hips against the mattress to rub his tender cock between the mattress and his stomach. Drack continued fucking Ryder’s cock as his breaths turned faster. Ryder loved hearing him lose some control and being the cause of it. Ryder moved his hips a bit faster, barely able to contain himself. His cheeks were hot. He was so turned on – again.

“Are you hard again, Ryder? Get on your knees.”

Ryder complied without pulling his mouth away from Drack’s cock. Drack switched which hand held Ryder’s head and tightened his grip into Ryder’s hair again. Drack moved Ryder’s head quickly – no longer letting Ryder see him – as he leaned over to jerk Ryder off. His skin was hard against Ryder’s cock, and Drack’s light touch sent shivers of pleasure through him. Ryder thought Drack must have been gentle because his quad was likely as sensitive as Ryder’s dick. Tightening his grip on Ryder’s hair, Drack fucked his mouth harder while he jerked him off softly.

Ryder’s cock was already so sensitive he moaned against Drack’s cock. Drack cursed under his breath and said, “That feels so good, Ryder.”

He fucked Ryder’s mouth rougher while jerking Ryder off. Ryder deep throated his thick cock and couldn’t help but groan. Drack cursed again and kept up the rhythm, drawing his cock out before Ryder deep throated him again. He jerked Ryder’s tender cock off a bit rougher, leaving Ryder a groaning mess. Ryder’s cock already shot spurts of his aching orgasm, and Drack groaned, loosening his grip as he started to come in Ryder’s mouth. Ryder was surprised how similar to a human orgasm it tasted, just denser and with a bit less taste.

Ryder swallowed and sucked what he could of the massive load, and it oozed out between his lips as he groaned with his own orgasm. Drack jerked himself off as he drew his cock out of Ryder’s eager mouth, and Ryder closed his eyes as Drack came on his face. Ryder kept his mouth open to groan and to catch what he could while Drack finally finished. 

The pair panted, and Drack released Ryder’s aching cock. Ryder wiped his eyes and felt Drack’s orgasm in his hair. Ryder relaxed back against the sticky mattress. Drack put his hands behind him to lean back slightly. The pair took a moment to try to catch their breath. Ryder wondered how long his cock would hurt like this and started to notice how sore his ass was.

“Fuck,” Drack said. “You’re something else, kid.”

Ryder nodded. His legs were weak and sore. He wasn’t sure he could talk. Maybe the krogan semen in his gut clogged up his ability to talk. Drack lightly pressed his hand against Ryder’s arm, and Ryder put his own hand on Drack’s leg in response. “Tenderness isn’t really something krogan excel at,” Drack said. “What do you want me to do now?”

Ryder shook his head. “This is good.”

“What do humans normally do?”

“What do krogan usually do?”

Drack shrugged. “Clean up. Go about our business. Depends on when and where we do it.”

“I guess it’s the same with us,” Ryder said. “Cuddling is sometimes involved.”

“I’m not sure I’m the right shape for that.”

Ryder laughed and patted his leg. “Like I said, this is good.”

“Ryder, you’re going to be sore for the next few days. Our saliva is a numbing agent. That’s why I wanted to eat your ass out.”

“Shit,” Ryder said. “You mean I felt that while my ass was partially numb?”

“Yeah.”

“I wonder what the real thing feels like.”

Drack laughed. “The courteous thing to do is to use your tongue first. We call it ‘taking it dry’ when you don’t because even if you use lube, it gets rough real fast.”

Ryder considered this, and despite how sore nearly every part of him was, he was still curious about how it would feel. 

Drack laughed. “You’re still considering it.”

Ryder couldn’t help but chuckle in response. “Yeah.”

“No one ever said you weren’t adventurous, Ryder.”

Ryder laughed harder. He rolled onto his back and used Drack’s leg as a pillow. It wasn’t the most comfortable, but he liked being against him. Drack watched Ryder carefully, and Ryder smiled at him. Drack said, “Sorry about all the cuts. My nails are filed down, if you can believe it.”

“I am one-hundred-percent into it.”

Drack smiled. “Is there anything you’re not into?”

“I don’t know. Some things, I guess, but you check all my boxes. I can’t wait until we have the time to try again – and still give me time to recover.”

“Wait, you want to go again?”

It suddenly occurred to Ryder that Drack might not want to. He was a bit sheepish as he said, “I mean, yeah, if you’re interested. I mean, no pressure. You can say ‘no’ to the human Pathfinder.”

He really didn’t want Drack to say no.

Drack laughed again. Ryder was worried the old krogan was going to tell him to fuck off. “Ryder, I have no idea why you’d want to do this again with me. I could find another krogan.”

Ryder frowned. “But I like you.”

Drack hesitated and looked away from Ryder. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Ryder said. “I mean if you don’t want me, I’m definitely going to see if you’ll hook me up with someone, but I like you. I liked getting you off, specifically you.”

Drack shifted, his pose getting a bit more confident. “Well, it was fun, Ryder. I never thought a human would get me off as thoroughly as you did. Yeah, I’ll go again, anytime. No promises I’ll try it dry though.”

Ryder smiled to himself. “Well, we’ll see.”

Drack laughed, and Ryder, coated in Drack’s semen, couldn’t have been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> • [Twitter](https://twitter.com/JunkerFics) • [Tumblr](https://junkerfics.tumblr.com/) • [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/community/Not%20a%20Main%20Character) • 


End file.
